


Birthday Surprise

by wolfpurpledinosaur



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Rated For innuendos, Romance, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpurpledinosaur/pseuds/wolfpurpledinosaur
Summary: Reuploaded from Fanfiction.netIt's Branch's birthday and Poppy has a surprise for him. A little cliche I know, just read it anyways. Rated T for innuendos.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded this from Fanfiction.net. Currently working on the sequel for this. Also, if you want to, follow me at Tumblr: wolfpurpledinosaur

“Branch? Branch?! BRANCH!” Poppy banged her fist on the blue troll’s door.

“I know your there. Hurry up and open the door!” Seconds later the door swung open to reveal a soaking wet Branch, clad in nothing more than his shorts. He had a towel wrapped around his neck, signaling he just was showering.

“What now Pops?” Branch opened the door more, allowing her to walk past him into his home.

When she entered, she threw her arms around the male troll. “Happy birthday, Branchy.”

“You know I don’t like nicknames.” Branch said, a deadpanned look plastered to his face.

Poppy buried her face in the crook of his neck in response. “Oh well,” she breathed in his scent. The smell of mint and pine oak filled her nose, an odd combination, but he somehow made it work.

Branch pulled away from her hug, and led her into his living room.

Poppy took in the sights around her. Branch still being the solitude person he was, dug his home near the roots of the Troll Tree. Unlike his bunker, which reeked of darkness and desperation, his new home felt more cozy. The atmosphere wasn’t coated in the stench of sweat and dirt, and to Poppy’s amazement, not one trap in sight.

“I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight?” Poppy flashed him an innocent smile.

“You know you could have just walked in, instead of nearly breaking down my door.” Branch smirked, walking into his room to dry off.

“I thought it would be more fun to annoy you.” Poppy called out, smirking, and laid back on his soft couch, allowing herself to unwind after a full day of queenly duties.

Branch sarcastically laughed. Poppy looked up to see him slipping his vest over his bare muscular chest. Grabbing the towel from around his neck he started to towel dry his cobalt hair. A blush creeping up her face as she watched his every movement and how his muscles flexed up as he started to brush his hair. Years of hard work and labor surely paid off, in her benefit that is.

“So, what did you have in mind?” Branch moved her feet so he could sit down, then moved her feet so they laid across his lap.

Poppy fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist. Why was she so nervous? It was just Branch! The muscular, attractive, and sarcastic Branch who made her heart flutter at the sight of him.

She didn’t know how to describe him in full detail.

He was a mysterious troll who seemed to have a new chapter even after she read the last. Nothing about him was what she suspected all the years he hid from her. The whole time she thought he couldn’t sing, but no. His grandmother was right when she said it was the voice of an angel. A simple chorus can lure her into sleep. His soft and comforting tone made her heart twist and her thoughts shut off completely.

Poppy always looked at soul not body, but honey he was as fit as a fiddle. Somedays when she stayed over she would subconsciously trace a hand over his wide chest, and lay her head where she could hear his heart beat as his simultaneously matched her own.

Oh, how she loved him. How she would repeat it over and over so she knew that he heard her. How he would hold her tightly when the stress became too much from being the ruler of the trolls. How he would kiss her on the forehead and tell her that it’ll get better. The little things that made her fall in love all over again.

“Hello? Earth to Poppy.” Branch waved a hand in front of her face, grabbing her attention.

“Huh? What?” Poppy bounced back.

Branch chuckled. “I asked you what your plan is tonight. Or is it just a wish list?” He smirked.

Poppy lightly kicked his leg. “Sorry I was thinking about stuff.”

“That’s dangerous.” She delivered another kick this one a little harder.

Branch laughed again, and Poppy joined in after a playful scold.

“Well I was actually hoping…” Poppy scooted closer to the blue troll, “that we could stay here for a while.”

Branch quirked an eyebrow. “Why did you changed your mind?”

“I didn’t. I still have a surprise saved for later.”

“A surprise? Please tell me it’s not a party.”

Even after regaining his true colors, Branch still suffered with major social anxiety. At some parties, he would slip away to get a breather, or cling to Poppy’s side. She didn’t mind, it was a big adjustment in a short period. She knew it would be a long time before he became completely okay with celebrating. Sometimes he would convince her stay with him instead of going out, she figured it was a man’s thing that he wanted to protect her.

“Nope, it’s just us tonight.” She smirked.

Branch let a sigh escape as he relaxed again the plush couch. Poppy, almost second nature, crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. She could feel his hand as it drew circles on her back, the other one awkwardly at his side.

“I’m down with this plan.” Poppy could feel his icy breath against her neck. Poppy shivered as he placed a gently butterfly kiss to her shoulder. Then another against her jawline, before moving her head to place a tender kiss on her lips. Branch pulled away and tightened his grip around the troll queen. A sigh escaped the queen as she relaxed more into his grip.

“I guess I know what’s on your wish list.” Poppy teased in a whispered tone.

Branch stifled a laugh. “Not my intentions, but I’ll take it.”

Poppy laughed along with Branch, and slipped off his lap.

The best part of their relationship was the constant playful mocking of each other. It is usually Branch that articulates the relentless sarcastic comments and joshers, but some of his derision started rubbing off on her, making him the target for the ironic repartee. They loved the evenings where they can sit on a branch, or down by the river and playfully mock each other…and cuddling was sometimes in that equation.

Poppy found herself curled into Branch’s side, his arm strung over her shoulder. The queen looked up at the blue haired troll, a blush dusted his face slightly from the close contact or the expressive comment she made. Probably both.

The next minutes moved lethargically. Time itself seemed to pause, as cliché as it sounds. The only sound was the heavy breathing of the sleeping blue troll. Poppy removed her head from his chest to look up at the slumbering troll.

_So, romantic._ Poppy sheepishly thought, knowing he can’t hear her thoughts.

Branch stirred slightly when Poppy placed a small kiss to his cheek, a smile replaced his usual frown as he relaxed more into the snug couch.

After being together for two years, she learned quickly that he was a cuddler. Not that she was complaining. A cuddle is like a hug, but with more meaning behind it.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

“I love your voice, “Branch whispered, not opening his eyes.

“It’s not annoying you then?” Poppy teased.

“That was then,” he opened his piercing blue eyes and stared at her, the seriousness in his eyes penetrated her soul.

She could see the hurt and sorrow in his eyes as he stared deeply into her own. His breathing got unnaturally heavy as he started rambling. Poppy leaned over and cupped his face; peppering his visage in kisses as he continued to maunder. She didn’t hear what he exactly said, something about a stupid cloud and wigs.

Poppy daringly claimed his lips, silencing him. A groan of protest escaped his person as he got cut off.

She pulled away to look at the fuming troll.

“Were you even listening to me?” he demanded.

“Nope!” Poppy giggled, jumping up to run into the small kitchen. Poppy grabbed a kettle and started to heat up some water on his makeshift stove. Branch followed behind her.

“I could have been saying something important, but no, it would have gone straight over your head.” Branch chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin against her shoulder.

“Knowing you it would be something trying to attack us.”

“Hey! You never know when a giant bird decides that the little troll queen looks awfully tasty.” Branch said.

“But that will never happen…right?” Poppy turned to look at the survivalist.

“Of course, not…I just can’t help but worry.” Poppy smiled and stood on her tippy toes to give Branch a small peck. While waiting for the water to heat up, Poppy grabbed Branch’s hand and led him back into the living room. Forcefully, she pulled him onto the couch once again. Poppy pulled him down so he was leaning against her, mainly so she could play with his indigo hair. He relaxed against her as she fiddled with the strands of his hair.

“You worry too much I think.” Poppy smirked, lightly tugging his hair back. “I’m starting to see worry lines.”

“I don’t worry too much,” Branch crossed his arms, “I worry just enough.”

“Yeah right.”

It was an unsaid law. A troll’s hair was sacred. It was the most unique part of their body, and not anyone could touch another troll’s hair. Only when a bond of trust built so highly could someone have the privilege to caress another’s hair. A bond assembled on love and compassion for one another.

“Are you having a good birthday?” Poppy questioned, braiding some of the strands of his hair.

“Eh it’s okay.” Branch said sarcastically, smirking up at the pink troll. Poppy lightly tugged his hair again in a playful manner, and undoing the small braid she put in his hair.

“It would make it better if I knew what this surprise was.”

Poppy looked over at the clock that hanged on the wall.

_Another hour. How do I stall for another hour?_

“I have a few ideas.”

A blush crept up the back of her neck and to her face. “I said that out, loud didn’t I?”

“Yes, indeed you did.”

Poppy couldn’t see it, but she knew he had his casual, sardonic smirk plastered to his face.

“Now what is this surprise, and why do you have to stall?” Branch grumbled impatiently. “You know I don’t necessarily like parties.”

“No, honey, you got the wrong idea.” Poppy said, still rubbing his scalp softly. “It’s not a party I promise, it’s just a very special thing happening and we are going to attend.”

“That sounds like a party.”

“It’s not a party if it’s just the two of us. I would classify it as a gathering.”

The whistling of the kettle brought them out of their heated daze. Branch retracted from Poppy so she could receive the drinks. She returned with two cups of tea, and handed one to Branch. He nevertheless grabbed the cup from her outstretched hand.

“Let me guess, Earl Grey with ten sugar cubes?” Branch motioned to her cup.

“Hey if it’s not as sweet as me then I don’t taste it.”

“That’s a weird way to put it.”

“I like weird, look who I’m dating.”

Poppy smirked as a look of surprise planted on his face, then he smiled.

“Touché, and I guess I can’t speak. Weird turns me on too.” He shot her a grin as a blush spread throughout her face, turning her aspect a darker pink.

Branch took a sip of his tea. The warm, smooth liquid made his inside heat up and the sweetness of it bit at his taste buds. He was never a fan of sugar. The only sugar he consumed in his dark ages was the one cupcake Poppy left on his doorstep on his birthday every year; he never answered the door.

He didn’t get a cupcake this year, and he was grateful. Branch liked her presence better.

* * *

An hour of small talk and constant flirting passed in a blink of an eye. Branch, nevertheless, allowed Poppy to drag him from his home into the cold winter night. He struggled to keep up as she started climbing up the Troll Tree. Upon reaching the top, Branch found a small picnic already set up.

Poppy grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit next to her on the red flannel designed blanket.

“You did all this…for me?” Branch questioned, a look of bewilderment plastered to his visage.

“Of course,” Poppy smiled, pulled out a variety of fruit from the basket, “You would do the same for me.”

“You did all of this?” He questioned again, smirking.

“Well, the Snack Pack might have helped put his together.”

Branch laughed. “Is that why you had to stall?”

Poppy blushed. “Maybe.”

“Here, try this.” Poppy pushed a chocolate covered strawberry in his direction.

Branch grabbed the strawberry from her hand and took a bite. The sweetness was just the right amount, he sighed as the chocolate melted in his mouth.

“That’s really good.”

A cool breeze pierced their skin, Branch, instinctively pulled Poppy closer to him to block her from the wind. Poppy smiled up at him before grabbing the spare blanket from the basket to wrap around them. Branch snuggled closer to the smaller troll, savoring the warmth she radiated.

“I love you.” Poppy whispered, snuggling closer to him.

“I love you too,” Branch whispered back, “Why are we whispering?”

Poppy giggled.

The two sat in comfortable silence, the only sound was the whistling of the wind. Poppy didn’t know what to do next. Her gift to him was special. She only hoped he agreed. Poppy retracted from Branch.

“I have your gift.” Poopy said, reaching for the basket.

“Poppy, you’ve done so much. I don’t need anything else.”

Ignoring his request Poppy pulled the crown from her basket.

“What is that?” Branch asked, now curious.

“My father’s crown…”

“Poppy?”

“Branch…marry me.”

Branch took a moment to take in her statement. “Wait- what?”

“Branch. I love you with all my heart, and I want you to be my king,” Poppy held the crown out to him, “you can think about it if you want to, take as long as you need.”

Poppy got up to leave before Branch grabbed her hand, pulling her to him and seal her lips in a kiss.

“Poppy… I love you very much, and I would be happy to marry you…”

“But?”

“You kind of crushed my ego. I was supposed to ask you to marry me.”

Poppy smirked. “Sorry, beat you to it.”

Branch took the crown and placed it over his head, and strutted a pose. “How do I look?”

“Very charming.” Poppy giggled.

Branch pulled his queen closer to claim her lips.

“I guess that’s a yes?” Poppy in-between kisses.

“No I think I’ll just wear this crown around and play dress up,” Branch sarcastically remarked, “Of course I’ll marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ye all enjoyed this. Except a sequel in the coming weeks.
> 
> Also I only changed one thing in between the FF version and this version. That is the number of years they were dating. On FF its one, here its two.


End file.
